


【楼台】描写练习：宝贝

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】描写练习：宝贝

现实主义描写：

 

明楼把手机落在他这儿了。不是什么新鲜事，只不过这天他挨了顿训，没心情献跑腿殷勤。话说回来，明明连虹膜扫描都进入了民用时代，这年头到底是什么人还在用数字密码啊——试了试本人生日，否。试了试自己生日，哦哟。对话界面仿佛静止在了争吵爆发的那一瞬。冷静下来想想，自己对的部分还是占得少了一点。他点开自己头像，又戳进自己相册，最上面一张照片，是某个伏案工作的安静侧影，沉着又迷人，不知让他偷偷梦了多少年。

 

 

第二天，对着屏幕上来电显示的“宝贝”二字，一头雾水的明楼陷入了“接还是不接”的千古抉择之中。

 

 

浪漫主义描写：

 

“冷吗？”接机的友人问他。异乡的语言柔声细气，语调婉转，客气非常。他笑着摇摇头。围巾颜色有些不相衬的守旧，却也映得他愈发面色青春，佼然如火。上头残留些许他没用过的香水，仿佛远隔十数小时飞行的故乡、连同登机之前那个沉厚的拥抱仍与他紧紧相随。那时明楼贴在他耳边说了些话，嘴唇翕动之间，炽热的气息几乎就要咬住他的耳朵，害得他哪一句都没听清；直到从行李中摸出一双外皮内毛的保暖手套，手指触到里面夹着的纸条拿出来一看：“给我的宝贝。”意识到明楼说的是“我的”而不是我们的，哥哥的，或是其他什么的，明台悄悄地——悄悄地把自己蜷成一团，就这一句，异国他乡再也没有了寒风呼啸白雪纷飞，唯独这一句，让他心里开满了诗。

 

 

魔幻现实主义：

 

“我把他送到这儿来，不是为了让他——”

 

明楼停顿了一下，瞥了一眼手心里张牙舞爪的小东西，尽力保持一个痛心疾首的表情继续说道：

 

“不是为了让他把自己变成虫子的。”

“作为上阶魔法师兼资深教授，你应该也很清楚，被变形咒反噬也是偶尔会发生的事……还有，这是蝎子。”

“不用你提醒，我知道。你说的反噬指的是小数点后面8位的几率吗？贵校大可以把这条加进明年的入学条款里。”

“令弟在没有教员在场的情况下私自使用未经认证的自创咒语，变成这样也算是咎由自取。”

“你是说他自作自受你们没有一点儿监管责任？”

“这么理解也成。”

“王天风你混账！简直不可理喻！”

“你才混账！蛮不讲理！”

“把我弟弟还来！”

“不就在你手心里吗！别捏他小心他蛰你！可凶了！”

“放心他不敢！把魔药学和咒语学管事的都给我叫来！”

“叫过了，屁用没有！你还不如试试偏方！”

“偏方？”

“你记不记得我们那届的草药学老师被变成青蛙的时候……”

“……我拒绝。”

“你确定？这可是你弟弟。”

“…………”

“你也不想趴在你手上参加毕业典礼吧。”

“…………当然不想。可这……”

“干嘛那么纠结？不就几句话的事儿。”

“说得轻巧，换你对天大喊三声‘不变回来今晚就吃你好吗宝贝！’试试？！”

 

 

科幻系：

 

即便能够在微秒之间以精密数据洞悉一切，有些东西仍然不是电子元件构成的灵魂可以掌控的。这是明楼在人类危亡之际选择机体化之前写进著作里的结语。在那之后，人类第一颗有记录的周期彗星又扫过地球33次之多却始终没有撞上来，他也终于放弃了挣扎，打消了和所有人一起玩儿完的美丽愿景；毕竟当一个人的意识在不断更新换代的高仿真身躯里“运行”了那么久，当属于人类的那些原始本能和后天脾性全都被消磨殆尽而你的死亡申请又迟迟不能通过，理由还是什么狗屁的“不能让人类智慧和勇气的杰出代表就此陨落”云云，一套官腔只字未改给你打还回来上千次，任何人都会陷入这种绝望的。不过他始终还是有自己的坚持。万幸的是，意识数字化技术在明台的原生肉体机能停止运作之前，已经通过了技术安全测试，虽然彼时由于技术不成熟而只能把最基本的生存记忆进行保存转化，他依然为能够与弟弟进行最简单最寻常的对话而感到万分欣慰。更何况，他心里永远的小家伙，每天早晨都会被他的声纹启动密码逗得开心不已：“早安，宝贝。”

 

 

悲剧结尾：

 

翻云覆雨一夜之后，当明台喜滋滋地穿着昨晚喊他宝贝的人的衬衫从卧房里晃出来的时候，看见明楼正把前两天抱回来的小狗崽抱在手里逗着玩儿；本想趁机从后头抱上去黏糊一番尽一尽义务，却听得明楼哄那小畜生道：“饿了吗宝贝儿唉再汪一个我听听”，气得转身噔噔噔走掉了。

 

 

喜剧结尾：

 

后来明楼解释说，那小东西原来的主人给它起的名字就叫宝贝儿。不过现在已经改成狗蛋了，你就别计较了。明台被他抱起来亲了亲，竟然也就消了气。

 

 

 

//.end.


End file.
